finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Carrot (Final Fantasy XII)
Carrot is a Rank VII Elite Mark from Final Fantasy XII. The hunt becomes available after felling Judge Bergan at Mt. Bur-Omisace. She has the distinction of being the largest Malboro in the game, similar in size to Malboros in previous games. Carrot is a mark in the Jovy side quest in Nalbina. Also it is fought in the International Zodiac Job System trial mode at stage 70 along with four Vivians. Clan Primer Hunt 39: Carrot Stalk Petitioner: Mme. Zammadria Petitioner's Location: Nalbina Aerodrome *''A petition has been submitted for the hunting of Carrot (Rank 7). The petitioner is Zammadria in the Nalbina aerodrome.'' *''Hunt accepted. Zammadria's pet, Carrot, has run away! It has since become feral and dangerous, attacking travelers. Carrot can be found in the Salikawood.'' *''Carrot defeated! Report to Zammadria in the aerodrome in Nalbina.'' *''Hunt reported. Zammadria had been raising Carrot to spite her husband, always concerned with keeping up appearances. She realizes now the error of her ways.'' Bestiary Entry Genus: Elite Mark Classification: ??? Being a Malboro kept in the Imperial City as a Pet by Mme. Zammadria. Name: Carrot Age: 8 Gender: Female Upon a journey to Nalbina to visit her Husband, a member of the Restoration Committee, her dear Carrot escaped and made for its Natural Homeland in the Salikawood. Mme. Zammadria petitioned a hunt for this Mark to avoid unwanted Scandal. Finding Carrot The player should use a Teleport Stone to teleport to Salikawood, then turn off all party members' gambits. As stated in the mark description, Carrot is extremely "shy" and "delicate", so if any monsters are killed while finding Carrot, it will not spawn. If the player does not kill anything, Carrot should be at Salikawood Sun-Dappled path. Battle The party should cast Dispel as first thing, as Carrot enters battle with many status buffs. It will use Hero's March to bestow the statuses again, but the party should be ready to cast Dispel again straight away. Like all Malboro-kind, Carrot mostly attacks with a plethora of negative status effects. The party should master all Remedy Lores and have a healthy stock of Remedies to heal fast. Equipping Black Belts to avoid Disable or Power Armlets to immunize against Stop is recommended. Expose can also be used to lower its physical defense for a quicker battle. The player might want to set the gambits to or, if they are lucky enough to have one, a Ribbon can be put to good use. Even with a tank, Carrot's breath covers a large area. It is advisable to use ranged weapons or Technicks to strike Carrot from afar. One should not rely on Krjn (the viera) to be the party's powerhouse, since she will mostly buff the party. Espers are immune to most negative effects, so one can be summoned one to shield the party. Healing magick and items such as Potions can deal damage to Carrot, so if the party have an X-Potion + all Potion Lores mastered + Pheasant Netsuke, they will deal 5,000+ damage per one X-Potion without charge time. The player can use the trick when Carrot reaches critical, because of her Last Stand status. The Nihopalaoa Remedy tricks works on Carrot. After losing half of its health Carrot will use Growing Threat to double its level. Rewards *5,200 gil *Stink Bombs *Putrid Liquid Defeating Carrot also unlocks the title Freshmaker in the Sky Pirate's Den. Related enemies *Malboro *Malboro Overking *Cassie *Great Malboro *Malboro King *Vivian *Kris (Rare) *Wild Malboro (Mark) de:Karotte (FFXII) Category:Elite Marks Category:Elite Marks